MgM: 'tis the Season
by Minagi Ito
Summary: A wonderful present awaits in the Ogasawara household. Fried fish, grilled fish, and baked fish? It's a feast of a fish day that got people a bit jumpy, maybe because there's poison in it? Sachiko/Yumi an the usual couples. My Xmas present to you


**MgM: 'tis the Season**

_Again, own nothing..._

"Sachiko, would you please sit down? You look like you're about to give birth," Satou Sei remark while referring to Ogasawara Sachiko pacing around the room, it makes her dizzy just looking. Though her wording make no sense, she was implying the young woman in front of her to a hen that's about to lay her eggs (it's a strange proverb that my mom used on me when I run around the house panicking while looking for my wallet). "Sei, behave…" Mizuno Yoko said as she brought a tray of drinks and snacks up from the kitchen. "I am," the blonde replied helping her wife with the tea and snacks.

"Well, you could always bake a cake," Hasekura Rei suggested. She isn't sure why she's there with her cousin in the first place, and it seemed to her that Shimazu Yoshino had become Satou Sei number two recently. "Rei-chan, if she does that the kitchen would look like a warzone and that would become very obvious," Yoshino said in a dramatic tone and Sei nodded her head in agreement. "I can help her bake the cake," Rei tried her best to win the argument and hope to be able to go home in one piece. "Then what would the point in it being special?" Yoshino asked with a quirked brow while staring at her cousin. She loves the woman to death, but sometimes she wished that her cousin would be a little bit more adventurous.

The room went back to being deathly silent again; the only sounds would be Sachiko's footfall from pacing back and forth in front of the others. "Why don't…" Sei started. "…you put a…" Yoshino continued. "…a red bow on you…" Sei added. "…to make yourself as a…" Yoshino said. "…present for Christmas?" both Sei and Yoshino said in unison this time. The devious smile spread across their face, and they looked at each other and laughed quietly while Sachiko stopped her pacing and just gape at them like they each had grown another head.

MgM

"Nothing special really, it's the thought that count." Nijo Noriko said as she placed a cup of piping hot tea in front of Sachiko. "To us, it's all about spending time with each other, of course we will be spending Christmas Eve with our families but on Christmas Day it will only be just the two of us." Noriko continued as she sat down next to her wife of two years. "Or you could try and make dinner for the two of you," Todou Shimako said and immediately wanted to retract her suggestion. She forgot that Sachiko doesn't know how to do housework, let alone cooking.

The conversation didn't last very long and Sachiko excused herself to go home, it was a bit disappointing as no one she knew would help her out with a Christmas gift idea. This would be Sachiko's first Christmas as a married woman, and she had no idea what to get for her spouse. Considering the changes in her life, she'd just recently got married through an omiai that she agreed to due to her family's pressure. Sachiko has long since forgotten about her personal feelings, after taking over the family business she thrown herself into work and never give marriage a second thought.

"Maybe I should ask Suguru," she murmured to herself. "No, he would gloat if I do," Sachiko said shaking her head just as the light turned green. Kashiwagi Suguru is a man of charisma though sometimes a little cocky, he also is Sachiko's cousin and someone she prefer to avoid as much as possible. Not that she hates him or anything, but they saw each other at work everyday and she rather not having to deal with him outside of work. He is a flirtatious person though he's attached, it doesn't stop him from flirting with practically anything that move, currently he is dating a half-German male model. Sachiko makes it her mission to not ask about her cousin's personal life, because the man would talk nonstop about how sexy his boyfriend is.

MgM

"Yumi, what should I get for her this year?" Fukuzawa Yuuki asked as he sat down across from his older sister (who look like his twin but isn't). "Being there for her," Fukuzawa Yumi replied, she's not sure what kind of answer to give him. "But…" he was about to protest. "Look, you both work a lot and hardly ever see each other, so this is the time to rekindle your love for each other and spend some quality time together. Christmas isn't about lavish gifts at all, it's about spending time with love ones. And you two better be home tomorrow," Yumi said in a scolding tone though she doesn't look much like she was scolding her brother at all. "I just talked to Touko-chan and she will be home tonight, so work it out between you two." Yumi said as her face becomes deathly serious all of a sudden. "I'm serious Yuuki; I expect to see you two tomorrow. Don't disappoint mom and dad," Yumi said. "Well, I better get going since dinner won't prepare itself," she stood up and grabbed her coat completely ruined the whole intense atmosphere.

Giving her brother a hug, Yumi waved at him as she walked out into the cold snowy weather. The snow had started coming down again, but Yumi didn't mind it all that much as she drove home in her Honda SUV. She definitely isn't a fan of big cars, but between driving a luxurious SUV and a regular one, she picked the regular one instead. She's a risk-taker since her first year in college, Fukuzawa Yumi enjoy living life to the fullest even though it means that sometimes she would ended up in a hospital. Though whatever she does, not matter how dangerous it was it was still pale in comparison to what she does for a living.

Apart from being an explosive expert, Yumi also travel the world on her off-time searching for dangerous animals in the name of science from collecting venoms to DNA samples to capturing and relocating animals that could easily kill her. After narrowly escaping death from an accident during her first year in college, Yumi was determined to learn how to _milk a snake_ in hope that not another person would get bit by a snake and not get the anti-venom. She also earned a master degree in science, and had been doing it for nearly a decade now.

"I'm home," Yumi said to an empty house, though not entirely empty as the servants are there. "Welcome back Yumi-sama," a maid said bowing politely at Yumi. _Way too formal,_ her mind groaned at the greeting. "Thank you," she replied trying her best not to look displeased. "Tsuki-san, did Tsuichi-san get the Sea Bream I request this morning?" Yumi asked in a formal way, which always make her look very awkward and out of place. "Hai," the woman bowed her head yet again. "Also the Mullet and the Plaice," she added. "Thank you," Yumi said it again as she put her coat on the hanger and headed into the large kitchen.

"Turmeric fried Bream; Malay grilled Mullet, and baked Plaice with mushrooms." Yumi murmured rolling her sleeves up after asking the cooks to leave the kitchen. She have plenty of time to finish all of it before dinner time, though the servants were quite scared at the fact that Yumi kicked them out of the kitchen. She'd only been there for two months, and never once did anyone saw her cook as she was hardly home just like their master.

By the time dinner rolled around, the rest of the family came home from a long day of visiting relatives. They were surprised to found the cooks and maids standing outside the kitchen door, and wondered what was going on. The old couple peeked into the dinning room, only to be surprised at the fact that the table was set and the servants claimed that they weren't allow to go in there.

"Coming through," Yumi's voice echoed from the kitchen and soon the door was pushed open and Yumi coming out with dishes full of foods on it ignoring all the stares as she placed the dishes on the table. "Hm, she should be home right about…" she started looking at her watch, just then the front door click opened. "I'm home," a clear and soft voice echoed throughout the house. "…now," Yumi finished looking up to see her in-laws staring at her as well as her spouse. "Dinner is served; it's a fish night tonight." Yumi said with a crooked smile on her face. "I'm sorry to say that none of these dishes are Japanese maybe except for the miso soup," Yumi said as everyone sat down at the table and the servants excused themselves.

Everyone hesitated; they're not used to have foreign foods prepared and their daughter-in-law was more than a little eccentric. "Itadakimasu," Yumi said before she picked up her bowl of rice. "Umm… they're just fishes," Yumi said after staring at the others who silently stares at the dishes before them. "I-itadakimasu…" Ogasawara Sachiko said in a rather weak and nervous tone as she picked up her bowl of rice and took a piece of baked Plaice fish from the dish. Yumi said nothing, though inwardly she sighed at the sight.

Surprisingly, the fish tasted delectable and Sachiko was amazed that her _wife_ could truly cook such dishes. Believe it or not, Sachiko had thought that Yumi to be the kind that would eat out instead of cooking since the girl traveled so much (heard stories from Sei and Yoshino). "This is good," she commented and her parents looked relieved as they too started eating.

MgM

"Dinner was wonderful," Sachiko commented once they're in their bedroom. "You actually looked like you're forced to eat dinner there," Yumi said flatly. She took great pride in her cooking skills and from what she saw earlier become an insult to that pride of hers, Yumi learned to cook from her mother and grandmother and as she traveled the world learning different cultural dishes had let her to love the art of cooking even more. "I'm sorry, but I always imagined you to be eating out since you're always traveling." Sachiko quickly apologized to the woman with mocha eyes. "Well, when you're in the jungle you need to know how to cook or you might die from starvation," Yumi sighed pulling Sachiko into her arms.

"It's been what? Four months since we got married?" Yumi asked kissing Sachiko's crown. She was definitely taller than Sachiko, a head taller than Sachiko to be correct. Back when Sachiko first met Yumi, the girl was petite standing in a black suit at Yoko's wedding; she was Sei's best woman… (don't ask). When they met again six months ago over an omiai that was set up by Sei and Yoko when she told them that her parents wanted her to settle down, Sachiko agreed after reading that the girl lives in England but constantly on the go thanks to her job. But on the wedding day, everything changed when her sapphire eyes met mocha eyes, they're so beautiful that her heart and soul surrender themselves completely in a nanosecond.

Sachiko didn't answer as she tip-toed herself to give Yumi a chaste kiss, they really haven't done anything more than holding hands, giving little kisses and cuddling. "Are we going to visit your family tomorrow?" Sachiko asked leaning against Yumi. "Yeah, and Touko and Yuuki would be there too, and I'm sure mom would cook all traditional foods." "You're holding a food grudge now?" Sachiko asked pulling away from her wife's embrace to stare at those mocha eyes. "Of course," she replied in a serious voice though her eyes danced in mischief at the sight of Sachiko's reaction in disbelief upon her answer.

MgM

Foods were laden at Yumi's parents' house even though there are only six of them there; her mother was so happy that she went overboard with the foods. It has been quite a few years since everyone in the family gathered on Christmas Eve, with Yumi living oversea and Yuuki working at the Matsudaira Clinic that only Touko was around during this time of the year. And Sachiko have to say that seeing the siblings fighting over foods was rather funny, though Touko later told her that they did it on purpose to make their parents laugh.

On Christmas Day, Yumi prepared breakfast for Sachiko's parents which they ate with gusto. The girl went on to give her father a hand carved mahogany box to hold his cigars in, and her mother a set of fine-silk kimono. All the servants got a gift of some kind from Yumi, and finally Sachiko got knitted scarf. After dinner and some stories on her wild adventures, they bid their parents good night and headed up to their bedroom.

"Good night," Yumi said as she crawled in bed as Sachiko was already in bed. "Don't you want to unwrap your Christmas present?" Sachiko said in a sultry voice, after all she's a bit tipsy from the amount of wine she'd consumed while listening to Yumi's stories. "Oh?" Yumi said as she quirked her brow up looking at her wife. Sachiko slowly pulled the cover off of herself, revealing Sachiko in see-through nightgown with lacy undergarments with a red ribbon tied into a bow on her right hand. Yumi quickly brought her right hand up to cover her mouth and nose, an unconscious reaction in preventing herself from either drooling or having a nose bleed or both at such a sight.

"My, my… I think I will enjoy this wonderful present immensely…" Yumi said as a wicked smiled formed on her lips while dark desire whirled in her mocha eyes twinkling over so brightly and mischievously. "What a thoughtful gift, it is absolutely the best gift I've ever gotten. My wife is so sweet to me…" she purred before claiming Sachiko's lips with her own, while her hands undone the ribbon on Sachiko's hand only to bound both of her hands against the headboard. "Thank you for this beautiful gift," Yumi said into the crook of Sachiko's neck as her hands pressed them against the latter's breasts, massaging them gently through the fabrics eliciting sweet moans and gasp. Sachiko wanted to touch Yumi too, but it's impossible since her hands are bound together on the headboard while Yumi lazily removing her clothes all the while teasing her body leaving burning trails behind her feathery touches. It might be cold outside, but it's hot, really, really hot in this room. It's so hot that Sachiko started to sweat, much to Yumi's delight as she slowly and patiently started to explore and map every inch of Sachiko that Sachiko have to offer with her mouth.

End~

_A/N: "MgM" in between paragraph means there's a break in time. Okay, finally got the MgM Xmas Special done. Yes, I like my leading lady(ies) to be strong and bad, next time I should add evil to the list, though kinda hard to imagine an "evil" Yumi. Have a wonderful holiday y'all. Ja ne~_


End file.
